


Surprises

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets accosted by muggers, and a brave ginger saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

The sidewalk under the Doctor's shoes was slick with rain. The neon lights of the Ybor City club district flashed out around him as he made his way. The streets were mostly deserted, as it was a Thursday night, or Friday morning depending on how one viewed the time, and the clubs had emptied out nearly an hour before.

He had stopped to pick up a part from Bostabur, the only non-human tech trader in the United States who readily had a certain power cell he needed, and was shocked to find that his friend had moved his shop from the bustling Ybor area to a smaller section of down town Tampa. He was not exactly thrilled to have to walk four miles to reach the tiny tattoo shop that fronted the merchant store.

The clinking of keys hitting the pavement drew the Doctor from his musings, and he was greeted by the sight of a young woman bending over to retrieve a ring of keys. She had strawberry blonde hair with streaks of teal blue, and was wearing a cream colored top with plain jeans. She righted herself and proceeded to lock up the small coffee shop.

As he approached the woman offered him a soft smile, and then dropped her keys in her purse. He returned the smile and passed her by, the soft smell of jasmine and sandal wood enticed his senses as he did. The rain was coming down again, and he wanted to make it to the TARDIS before it became a full downpour. He made it to the intersection and hurried across it to the nearly empty parking lot where he left the TARDIS. As he passed a large van on his left, a foot darted out and caught him in the back of the knee. The Doctor hit the ground with a grunt and looked up to find a pair of men standing above him. The light of a distant street lamp glistened off the barrel of a gun one of them held.

"Give me your keys and wallet." The one holding the gun said.

Before the Doctor had time to respond, he caught the scent of jasmine and sandalwood again. There was the click of a hammer being locked back on a gun, and he looked up to find the ginger girl standing there, a revolver pressed into the head of the second man.

"Drop the gun, you." She ordered.

The first man swung around to face the Doctor's five foot three defender. He took advantage of the man's distraction and swept his leg around, knocking the gun holding man flat. The silver gun bounced from his hand. The Doctor kicked the gun hard and it skidded under a nearby red car.

The woman gave the man she was holding a violent shove, and he stumbled forward. "Run." She said firmly, and the guy took off leaving his friend alone.

The man on the ground scrambled to his feet, sized up the Doctor and the young woman, then turned and ran as well.

The woman slowly slid the hammer on the revolver back into place, then tucked it into a holster in the small of her back. "You alright?" She asked.

"Fine." he responded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She said with a smile. "I'm Anna."

"I'm the Doctor." He replied.

"Well, The Doctor." She chuckled. "I was on the phone with my fiancé when I saw them attack you. He'll be here in about 30 seconds. Might wanna get your ID out." As her sentence ended the red and blue lights of a police car lit the area.

A tall office with dark hair and eyes stepped out of the car. "They got the guys as they were headed up Palm." The officer said. "You two okay?"

"Yep." The Doctor replied.

It took about thirty minutes for the officer to get their statements, ID information off the psychic paper (John Noble) and retrieve the gun the Doctor had kicked. While he was waiting to slip away, the Doctor examined the timelines of the couple. They were long and wound tightly together. Then, just barely sparked into existence, was a small brand new time line starting to wriggle itself in with theirs. The Doctor stepped closer to Anna under the umbrella she had retrieved from her car trunk, and inhaled slightly.

Yep, just the slightest elevation of progesterone. Within a few days it would be high enough to detect on a pregnancy tests. The Doctor grinned at the couple.

"What are you grinning about?" Anna asked as her fiancé, Blake, opened her car door for her.

"Congratulations." The Doctor replied.

"On what?" Blake queried with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see in a few days." He said simply and turned to walk away, slipping into the TARDIS just as they each pulled out of the lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mrs. Harden?" A nurse knocked on the door softly. Anna looked up from gazing lovingly at her sleeping baby in her arms. Th

"Come in."

"This was left for you at the desk downstairs." The nurse whispered, handing her an envelope and box before backing out of the dim room.

She opened the envelope, and read the looping script.

_Thank you for your help. I hope this makes the little one smile._

_-The Doctor_

Anna gasped and fumbled to open the box with one hand. Inside was a small dome with a button on the front. She pressed the button, and the walls and ceilings were covered with swirling galaxies and constellations. She shook her head in disbelief, softly began singing to her sleeping child.

 


End file.
